Never s too Late
by canihaveyourheart
Summary: A story about misunderstandings and humor between Maya and Phoenix. My first fanfic. Settled in Apollo Justice.
1. Tournabout Memories

**Chapter One: Tournabout Memories****.**

My first fanfic, sorry If I lack of imagination or something like that xD. Please Review

* * *

><p>Phoenix´s POV´s<p>

-Mhhmmm- I mumbled

I actually woke up.

I just had the worst nightmare I ever had, or well sort of memory.

* * *

><p><em>Maya and I were in the train station.<em>

_Maya- I said crying_

_Nick, please don´t cry- she said while looking away_

_But Maya you don´t understand- I said hesitatingly_

_What? - She said curiously _

_I love you- I said blushing_

_She was shocked_

_I…I... she said nervously _

_But then she went away in that train._

_M…Maya- I cried_

* * *

><p><em>I´m sure she doesn´t love me.<em>

_I mean how could she…_

Daddy!- said Trucy

Hi Truce, what are you doing here so early? - I answered

Daddy It´s almost evening, where you sleeping too much? - She said giggling

Look what I found! – She said happily

She handed me a photo of Me, Maya and Pearls

_Oh, gosh where did she found it?_

Who are they daddy?

Oh, just old friends- I said rather nervous

_I know she knows I´m nervous._

Oh, I see… she said


	2. Mystery Woman

**Chapter 2: Finding the mystery woman.**

**Trucy´s POV´s**

-Oh, I see… -I said

_I GOT to find that woman._

-So, daddy, I will be visiting Polly ok? See you later daddy! - I said

* * *

><p>Apollo´s Apartment<p>

7:30 p.m

-POLLY! - I shouted

-AHH! Ah hi, hello Truce- he said freaking

-You scared m-

-Polly look at that picture- I said interrupting

I handed him the picture of daddy with a raven-haired woman and a little girl.

-Is that Mr. Wright?- Polly asked

Yes, but look at that woman.

- Umm, but what about her?- asked Apollo

-Don´t you see! She can be his last chance!- I said furiously

-Mr. Wright isn´t that old ya know and also h-

-I don´t care! Is his last chance with a woman!- I said cheerfully

-Again with that… Mr. Wright is not that-

-SOOO… Polly pleeaseee find that woman!- I begged

-Ok. I think that is Mr. Wright assistant.- Polly said

-I think her name is something with M…- Polly said

-Daddy told me about her lots of times.- I answer

-Maybe I can search her in the records- Polly suggested.

* * *

><p>Wright Anything Agency<p>

9:30

-I found her!-Polly said happily

-Reaally? What´s her name?- I said cheerful

- Maya Fey- he said

I heard some steps behind us…

_Oh no please! Not dad! Not dad_

-What are you guys doing?- Daddy said curiously

_Goddamit! Oh no why him?... Wait he´s the only one living here besides me…_

-Polly is searching in the records, because he has a case- I said lying

-Yeah that´s right- Polly said nervously

_Oh no I forgot Polly is the worst liar of the world!_

-Ok, guys but please don´t make so much noise, I´m trying to watch T.V.- He said

- I sighed-

-We´re safe- Polly said

-For now- I said


	3. Maya Fey

**Chapter 3: Contacting Maya Fey**

**Apollo´s POV**

-Polly! Polly… Apollo….

-Hmm… 5 minutes more mom…- I said half sleep

**-APOLLO JUSTICE! WAKE UP!-**Trucy shouted

I fell down of my bed

-Ouch! Jeez Truce can you be a little louder- I said sarcastically

-Sorry- she apologized

-It´s because today we have to go to Kurain Village to find Maya- she said

_Jeez, I forgot all about that…_

-Polly, come on, the train´s leaving in half an hour!- She said hurrying me up.

* * *

><p><strong>Train to Kurain Village<strong>

**10:00 a.m. **

* * *

><p>-Polly look! So many trees- She said exited<p>

-Do you told Mr. Wright that we are going to Kurain Village?- I asked

-Nope, he doesn´t know anything, not even that I'm ditching school- She said

-Oh no, your dad is gonna kill us! – I said freaking out

-Oh, Polly don´t be such a buzzkiller!

Hmmm….- I mumbled angry

* * *

><p><strong>Kurain Village<strong>

**11:00 a.m.**

* * *

><p><em>Finally we´re here…<em>

-Mmmm, Polly where do you think Maya Fey lives- She asked

I saw a manor, with the name of Fey Manor.

-Here- I said while pointing at the Manor.

Wow! Polly you´re amazing!- She said

I blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Fey Manor<strong>

* * *

><p>-Excuse us, Is Maya Fey here?- I said politely<p>

-Yes, she´s here, but I will tell you that you have to refer her like Mystic Maya- Said an acolyte rudely.

-Upps, I think that acolyte hates us- Said Truce finding that amusing.

I wanted to answer, but suddenly appeared a beautiful raven-haired young woman…

_Wow, she´s so pretty, oh wait… I'm blushing!_

-Do you want something from me?- said the beautiful woman politely

-Yes, I believe you know father, my name is Trucy Wright… -Trucy said that fast-forward.

-Come on here- the woman said while pointing at a room.

-I believe your father is Phoenix Wright right?- The raven haired woman said

-Yes- Truce answered…

- HOW IS NICK? IS HE ALRIGHT, I MISSED HIM SO MUCH- She said that excited

-He is fine, I have a question, you are Maya Fey?- Truce said

-Yes- she said


End file.
